Lilies and Glasses
by Beautifully Corrupted
Summary: "What are your favorite flowers?" Antonio asked. "Lilies," - "You know, you look a lot better with glasses," "You like my glasses?" "Yes." "No one likes my glasses," "Well, then I guess I'm no one," - "You're pretty," - "I like your hair" - Antonio has shown up at Margo's high-school, and she's not sure how to deal with all of his compliments.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Despicable Me story, and it's a Margo/Antonio story. Honestly, when I saw the movie I wanted to slap Antonio for being an idiot, but I also wanted to scream at Margo for letting herself get so upset about it. So, I wrote this. The story is based four years after Despicable Me 2 and Margo is a senior in high-school as is Antonio.**

Margo Gru was not your average high-school senior. Her parents had died, leaving her with her two sisters, in a girls home led by the she-devil herself. She was adopted by an evil villain, so he could use her and her sisters to steal the moon, and he eventually turned out not to be so bad after all. Her adoptive mother, Lucy, was apart of an agency that saved the world on a daily basis, and Margo herself had saved the world once or twice.

School should be easy, right? Wrong. So very wrong. It wasn't that people picked on her, most of them were very nice to her, no, it was the simple fact that she just blended in. Margo didn't want to just 'blend in' she wanted to stick out. To be special.

"Class!" the teacher, Ms. Rivers, called, "We have a new student,"

Everyones head popped up, looking at the elderly woman with interest. It wasn't everyday they got a new student, and it was even rarer that they got a new student in the middle of the year. Someone in the back called out, asking for a name.

Ms. River smiled slightly, "Antonio,"

Margo felt her heart skip a beat, wondering if it could be her Antonio. Then she realized what she was saying and shook such thoughts from her head, first, there were thousands of people named Antonio, second he was not her Antonio he was just some guy when she was thirteen, third, it was impossibly silly that she would still get butterflies in her stomach when she thought about him.

Maybe it really is true, Margo thought, what they say about first loves. You never do really get over them. The brown eyed girl smiled faintly at his memory, sure, he'd completely ditched her at a party he invited her to, and his dad turned out to be a crazy mastermind villain intent on taking over the world. Still, after she fully recovered from the hurt he'd caused her, she realized that it really wasn't his fault. Any of it. He was a young boy, she doubted he even knew what he was doing, and you can't help who your parents are. Her times with him had become a retreat, somewhere to flee to in her mind when she didn't want to think about the present. She could still hear his accent, flowing off his tongue like sweetened chocolate. She didn't bother holding a grudge against him, she herself had done her fair share of screw-ups. He deserved forgiveness just as much as she did.

"Students, please welcome our newest student, Antonio," Margo really wanted to look up from the floor. She honestly did. When the girls in her class started giggling, and the boys began to groan, Margo wanted to look up even more, but she just couldn't. She noticed that the new boy didn't speak, so she couldn't identify him by his voice. Desperately, she tried to pry her eyes from the floor, but they wouldn't obey. Deep down, she knew it was because she wouldn't be able to stand the dissapointment when she found out that it wasn't her Antonio. Her eyes still on the floor, she heard footsteps approach her, and quickly tried to look busy. Still not looking at the new student. It turns out that he didn't even come near her, as she was sitting on the opposite side of the room.

The class droned on, the entire time Margo was trying to gather the courage to look at the new boy. Finally, with a firm mental pep-talk, she looked up, searching the room for the unfamiliar face. Her brown eyes locked on a figure. She couldn't see his face, as his shaggy hair was blocking it. What she could see, was he wore a black leather jacket, a tee-shirt with words she couldn't quite read scribbled across it, and jeans. His dark hair was grown out to just the right length, he look a lot like her Antonio. Margo was almost hopeful that it was him, but she knew better. What were the chances?

After she got his father arrested, she never saw him again. The restaurant in the mall had closed, and Antonio seemed to just up and vanish. Not that Margo really minded at the time, in fact, she was actually relieved. It gave her time to work past her hurt feelings, to grow as a person and forgive the first boy whom had broken her heart.

It all happened so quickly. Margo was staring, trying to see his face, and the new boy looked up. Margo almost choked. It was, without question, her Antonio. Margo ended up gaping at him like a fish. His reaction to seeing her was a little different. He fell out of his chair. Everyone turned around so quickly, Margo would have sworn she heard a few necks snap. Although, she wasn't paying attention to any one else, just the Hispanic boy on the other side of the room staring at her with a shocked expression.

"What are you doing here?" Antonio and Margo demanded at the same time. Margo secretly savored the accent she'd so dearly missed.

Both of them looked at each other a second longer before replying indignantly, "Why do you care?"

Margo began, "I thought..." Antonio continued, "...I'd never see you again,"

The classroom was both confused and amused at their interaction, saying things at the same time and finishing one another's sentences.

The bell rung loudly, bouncing off the walls, and Margo collected her things quickly fully prepared to make a mad dash to her next class. She'd almost managed to escape the classroom when she slipped on the newly waxed tile. A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, keeping her from tumbling over.

She was about to issue a hurried thanks to her rescuer and run off to her nearest class before Antonio could catch her. Only, Antonio had caught her. Literally. And he was now smirking at her, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"It seems we always end up in this position," Margo thought it was a little bit unfair that he seemed to have recovered from his shock without a problem. Though, she couldn't deny the shivers his voice sent up her spine. He was right, this wasn't the first time this had happened. But it wasn't the same as last time, not by a long shot. The last time, it was innocent, his hand resting lightly on her mid-back, just a strong enough grip to help her regain her balance. The way he was holding her then, it was much different. His palm was placed on her lower back, fingers spread out in a way that would have been unwelcome had it been anyone else. Antonio held her closer, she could feel his breaths against her neck, the leather of his jacket pressed against her exposed arms. The last time, he let go of her as soon as he could, but at the moment he was still holding onto her. Margo didn't mind.

As soon as she realized what she was saying, she pulled away from him. Not nearly as far as she would have prefered though. Antonio seemed to notice this as well, his smirk widening slightly, "Glad you remember me," she remarked offhandedly.

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "How could I forget? You made quite the impression, Margo," the sound of her name from his lips made her smile a little bit. Even though she tried desperately to hide it. He'd only gotten sexier with age!

She shrugged, "I try,"

"You do more than just try,"

Was...was Antonio flirting with her? Probably. Knowing him, he'd flirt with a mango, and then the mango would turn into a beautiful princess, and they'd get married and-No! Margo, stay on track, she mentally scolded herself.

"Yeah." Was her lame response.

The Hispanic boy didn't seem to mind, he simply smirked, and did something unbelievably unexpected. He leaned in closer to her, his lips faintly brushing against her ear, "See you in math," and then walked away.

When recovering from her initial shock, Margo wondered how he knew if she'd have math with him or not, as she ran to her next class. When she settled into a seat, her eyes set on a slip of paper mixed in with her stuff. Her class schedule. That's how he knew.

The rest of the class period was spent with Margo convincing herself that she did no longer have any romantic feelings toward Antonio. None at all. But then...why was she so excited to see him again?


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised to see this story getting such a positive reaction! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and really, just remember that this entire story is just a bunch of fluffy fluffiness.**

Margo sat, nervously chewing on the end of her pencil. Antonio had been back in her life for two months, and he loved to bug her. Well, she wouldn't call it bugging her, because she enjoyed it. She liked that he paid attention to her more than the pretty blond girls always eager for his attention. She liked that he made her feel special without even trying to. She also liked their conversations, Antonio had gotten much deeper with age.

Apparently, his plan to 'play video games for a living' didn't pan out, and he was seriously considering a career in police work. Something Margo thought was poetic, and insanely hilarious.

The instant Margo felt two hands cover her eyes, she grinned.

'Guess who?" Antonio breathed, trying to disguise his accent, trying being the key word.

The brown haired girl laughed, "Agnus?" she guessed playfully.

The hispanic boy pulled his hands back, and Margo turned to see him, his bottom lip was stuck out in a mocking pout, "I wasn't trying to sound like a girl," he grumbled.

She had to remind herself that she was in a library, and therefore should be respectful and not laugh too loudly. She did however laugh rather loudly.

Antonio then decided to say something completely random, "I like your hair, it's such a pretty color,"

Margo flushed bright red, she had been around him for months, but she wasn't quite used to his compliments. When she recovered, she snorted, "Yeah, it's brown."

"I happen to like brown,"

"Of course you would." Margo said, shaking her head slightly.

"You're pretty," he told her offhandedly.

Margo's face, not yet recovered from the blush plaguing her just seconds prior, lit up again with embarrassment at his compliment, "Sure,"

Antonio gave her an unamused look, briefly, before letting the subject drop and asking something else, "What are your favorite flowers?"

"White Lilies."

"Huh, I thought you would have said roses,"

The two of them discussed their classes and other trivial things for a while, before Antonio got bored.

"Cinco de Mayo is tomorrow," Antonio said with a smirk. Margo smiled, touched that he'd remembered, but then she remembered that he celebrated the holiday more than she did, and his excitement had nothing to do with her.

"That it is,"

"We should do something," he told her firmly.

Margo chuckled, amused at his antics, "Like?"

Antonio pondered over the question for a moment, and got a smile that could make Vector seem innocent, "I'll see you at seven, wear something...casual," and he sprinted out the library door.

Margo wanted to protest that he didn't ask permission, just demanded things, but then remembered that she wanted to go out just as badly as he did, if not more so.

Margo smiled at herself in the mirror, she dressed casual. A long sleeve sweater with a modest v-neckline, dark jeans, and boots. Her hair was out of it's usual hold, and left to tumble down her shoulders.

There was a knock on the door, and Margo pulled it open with a quickly. Trying to get out of the house before anyone saw who she was going with, if anyone found out she was with Antonio, there'd be heck to pay. Especially Gru.

She snatched his hand, and pulled him to his motorcycle without so much as exchanging hellos, or even looking at him much. Just a quick glance to confirm who he was, and she was off. Antonio didn't comment, he handed her the spare helmet and she wrapped her arms around him, and they sped off.

Margo really couldn't help but feel excited, wondering what the two of them were going to do.

When they pulled up in the parking lot of a park, Margo could say she was surprised.

"What are we doing here?" she asked curiously.

Antonio smirked, draping his hand over her shoulder, he pulled her to him, "You'll see," and Margo didn't say anything as he led her into the park.

Her eyes wandered over the trees, masked by darkness but shining in the moonlight. It was peaceful, no signs of a party anywhere. And that's when she saw it.

Lying next to the lake, was a red and white striped blanket, and a picnic basket. Margo couldn't help but laugh, "You really went full out cliche didn't you?"

"Of course, only the best for you," he quipped.

Margo wasted no time sitting comfortably on the blanket. Her legs sprawled out beneath her and she grinned at Antonio who just smiled back.

He opened the basket, reached in and pulled something out. At first, Margo couldn't tell what it was, but when she got a closer look, a wide unconstrained grin broke out onto her face.

He smirked, "You said they were your favorite,"

She nodded, taking the white tiger lilies from his hand, before giving them back and telling him to put it somewhere until she could put it into a vase. He nodded. and set them on the grass with care.

The next thing he pulled out was a small plastic holder, inside were strawberries. Lots and lots of strawberries, and with every item he pulled out, it became more festive. There were nachos, something that made Margo laugh.

Antonio looked at her questioningly, and she recalled her experience the last Cinco de Mayo she celebrated with him. He looked sullen for a moment, "It's fine, you were like thirteen, we were just little kids with no clue what the dating world was like," she assured him.

"Is that what we are now?"

"Is what?"

He smiled, "Just kids with no idea what the dating world is like?"

She gave a teasing grin, "Pretty much, yeah,"

"Interesting…" and he said nothing more on the subject.

The rest of the evening blurred by, full of laughing, talking and merriment that Margo thoroughly enjoyed.

They were in her driveway, and she was handing him her helmet when he said, "You know, this was kind of a date,"

Margo looked at him, ignoring the butterflies soaring in her stomach, "Kind of?"

"Well, we ate, we laughed, got to know each other better, I picked you up, got you flowers, and I drove you home, there's only one thing that makes this totally not a date,"

Margo's heart dropped to her stomach, and she had the urge to throw-up or cry...maybe both? The only thing that made it not a date, was that he had no feelings for her. She raised an eyebrow calmly, asking him to voice her thoughts.

"I haven't kissed you, yet,"

To say Margo was shocked, would be the understatement of the century. His lips descended on hers, and it was a little awkward, considering he was still on his motorcycle. She shifted slightly, making it more comfortable for the both of them. The kiss itself wasn't full of fiery hot passion, it wasn't innocent and gentle either. It was a balance between the two, and it was so completely them.

When they pulled back, he smiled at her, "Happy Cinco de Mayo." and he was gone.

Margo found her fingertips brushing faintly over her lips where he'd kissed her. The grin on her face so large anyone looking would have been concerned her face would split right down the middle.

Things were definitely going to change, and for the better.


End file.
